


Sweet Love

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Victor Nikiforov, Secret Relationship, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: "La edad nunca fue un impedimento para amarte, mi dulce Yuri"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [AU Familia] En esta historia:  
> \- Lilia es la madre de Yuri.  
> \- Yakov es el padre de Victor.  
> \- Lilia y Yakov son viudos y se casan en segundas nupcias.

Él es un adicto a los dulces y yo...bueno, yo soy un adicto a él. Me refiero al hermoso ángel de largos cabellos rubios que duerme plácidamente a mi lado, mi amado Yuri.

Llevo como una hora deleitándome con su atrapante belleza, recorriendo su delgado y frágil cuerpo con mis ojos, perdiéndome en cada una de sus curvas, delineando las perfectas facciones de su rostro dormido y escuchando su tranquila respiración.

Está muy relajado y sé que siente un poco de frío pero mi egoísmo no me permite cubrirlo al menos con una sábana. No...yo deseo seguirlo viendo hasta que despierte, jamás me aburriría de esto. Mi ángel es demasiado perfecto, quizás demasiado para este mundo y si por mí fuera, no dejaría que nadie más tenga la osadía de mirarlo y menos de acercarse a él.

Lo sé. Soy un maldito posesivo, un miserable egoísta que lo ha monopolizado, un sádico que adrede deja marcas en esa blanca y tierna piel a modo de asegurar su propiedad. Amo a Yuri de una manera perdida, insana y desesperada. Tal vez me esté volviendo loco pero ya no concibo la idea de vivir ya sin él.

Lo dejé agotado la noche pasada, le hice el amor hasta que quedó sin fuerzas. Él no se quedó atrás, es un gatito salvaje e insaciable. Los profundos arañazos que dejó en mi espalda y las marcas de sus dientes en mis hombros son la prueba fehaciente de lo increíble que puede llegar a ser.

El calendario indica que es 1 de marzo. Hoy mi bello gatito de ojos esmeralda cumple 16 años y a decir verdad, estoy feliz de que por fin haya alcanzado esta edad, la edad de consentimiento sexual. Si bien sigue siendo menor, ya está en una edad un poco más legal y no tendré que preocuparme tanto por ser visto como un criminal, ¿o quizás sí? 

En realidad eso nunca me importó mucho. El hecho de que seamos hermanastros y que existan varios años de diferencia entre nosotros nunca fue un impedimento real para que me acercara a él con intenciones de conquistarlo.

Todo empezó cuando Yuri tenía apenas cinco años y llegó a esta casa con su Lilia, su madre. Ella había enviudado hace varios años, al igual que mi padre Yakov; tengo entendido se conocieron en una reunión de la iglesia para personas que no conseguían superar las muertes de sus seres queridos y recibían asistencia espiritual.

Como pasaron muchos años y mi padre seguía lamentando la temprana muerte de mi madre, yo le decía que intentara salir adelante y rehiciera su vida. Lo alenté a que volviera a ponerse en pareja y para que no terminara sus días sumido en la soledad y la amargura.

Fue así que conoció a Lilia, una mujer con quien vio tenía muchas cosas en común. Ambos eran muy religiosos, perdieron a sus cónyuges y tenían un hijo que criaban solos. Meses después, ellos contrajeron matrimonio y Lilia se mudó a nuestra en compañía de su pequeño y lindo hijo.

Cuando conocí a Yuri, me sentí automáticamente ligado a él. No sabía como explicarlo pero mi mundo sucumbió ante él, sentía que lo había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo y que estaba destinado a amarlo para siempre. Lo reconocí ni bien lo vi y no me provocó ningún tipo de conflicto mental el hecho de que fuera la diferencia entre nuestras edades fuera de 12 años.

En ese entonces, yo contaba con 19 años y guardaba celosamente el secreto de mi homosexualidad. Temía que mi padre lo llegase a descubrir porque sabía que si eso pasaba, sería una catástrofe aunque tenía mis pequeñas aventuras a escondidas con otros hombres.

Gracias a mi atractivo físico, me era muy fácil conseguir personas que satisfagan fugazmente mis deseos sexuales. Pero por alguna razón nunca me sentía del todo conforme. Era puro sexo banal y eso me frustraba bastante, sentía que algo me hacía falta pero no sabía bien qué era eso exactamente.

Mi padre me obligó a comprometerme con un chica de nombre Mila Babicheva, que tenía mi edad y era de una familia de buena posición económica. Terminé aceptando, pensé que un matrimonio serviría como pantalla para tapar mi orientación y aparentar ser una personal "normal" ante los ojos de mi familia y la sociedad.

No contaba que con Yuri vendría a mandar al diablo todos aquellos planes. Vivir con él bajo el mismo techo que él, me llevaría a los extremos más inimaginables y a descubrirme de una manera que antes desconocía por completo.

Empecé a ver a Yuri con ojos indebidos y no sentí remordimiento alguno. Lo quería, lo deseaba y estaba dispuesto a lo que sea por conseguirlo. Fue así que durante varios años me dediqué únicamente a observarlo, aún reprimiendo aquellos deseos libidinosos que sentía hacia él.

Mi pasatiempo favorito era mirarlo, aprender y descubrir cada detalle sobre él, por más mínimo que estos pudieran ser. Estaba fascinado, era el niño más precioso que vi en toda mi vida y yo amaba cada gesto suyo, cada palabra que emitía, cada paso que daba. Mi ser entero estaba rendido ante su inocente y cautivador encanto.

Pero eso era algo que solo yo sabía, nadie siquiera sospechaba lo que pasaba por mí. A los pocos meses de estar viviendo en la misma casa, conseguí hacerme muy cercano a él y me gané su afecto con rapidez.

Su madre era persona muy estricta. No permitía que Yuri descuidara sus estudios, así que me ofrecí para ayudarlo en todo lo que podía y esa era la excusa ideal para pasar mucho tiempo con él. Lilia estaba contenta de que yo ayudara a Yuri a sobresalir en la escuela y me lo agradecía siempre; en tanto, mi padre no podía creer lo bien que congeniábamos entre hermanastros.

Yuri tenía tres debilidades muy grandes en la vida y decidí usarlas a mi favor: el patinaje, los gatos y los dulces.   
Todos los fines de semana lo llevaba a patinar; él se divertía haciéndolo y yo me deleitaba viéndolo a él deslizarse sobre el hielo.

En uno de sus cumpleaños, le regalé un gato himalayo al que llamó Potya. Su expresión de felicidad era impagable, se había puesto tan feliz con su nuevo amigo que no paró de darme abrazos todo ese día y yo me derretía cada vez que lo tenía pegado a mi cuerpo; su cercanía no hacía más que encenderme descaradamente. Claro que él ni siquiera era remotamente consciente de lo que provocaba en mí.

Y respecto a los dulces, ese era un secreto que él y yo compartíamos. Algo que nos unía y que era desconocido por todos los demás. Al pequeño Yuri le encantaban las golosinas pero su madre se las prohibía diciéndole que no eran sanas y que perjudicarían su linda dentadura.

Pero ahí estaba yo para satisfacer esos deseos que le fueron negados, esperando que él un día pudiera también saciar los míos. Le traía golosinas de contrabando y verlo degustándolas era la gloria para mis ojos. Su carita de felicidad y su rebosante alegría llenaban mi alma.

Para que no lo descubrieran, le pedía que me diera los envoltorios de los caramelos o lo que fuera que le trajera para deshacerme de ellos por mi cuenta sin dejar rastros. Luego lo mandaba a que se lavara los dientes y las manos para que su madre no se percatara de su desobediencia.

También fui algo manipulador con él. Le dije que si llegaran a saber ese secreto que teníamos, a mí me castigarían enviándome muy lejos y que no nos volveríamos a ver nunca. La primera vez que le dije esa mentira, se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, me abrazó y me rogó que no lo dejara.

Allí me dí cuenta que Yuri había creado una suerte de dependencia emocional conmigo y que ya estaba justo donde lo que quería tener. Tenía la capacidad de controlarlo y eso me beneficiaba por completo.

\---

Llegó el día que ya no pude controlarme y ver a Yuri ya no era suficiente para mí. Habían pasado varias semanas desde que él cumplió doce años de edad. Fue un domingo por la mañana, estábamos todos reunidos y desayunando en familia. Odiaba tanto que me levantaran temprano un jodido domingo pero quería evitar discusiones innecesarias así que hice caso cuando me llamaron.

Después de desayunar, teníamos que asistir a misa. Lilia era una fanática religiosa, decía que como buenos cristianos debíamos santificar ese día y dedicarlos "al Señor", así que nos arrastraba a todos a la iglesia.

¡Ja...qué estupidez! Nunca creí en ningún dios ni profesé religión alguna hasta que esta mujer metió a mi casa y empezó a imponer su santa voluntad. Sinceramente, algunas cosas me tenían harto de ella pero yo fingía que aceptaba todo de buena gana y que era tan creyente como ella. Esa era la manera de seguir manteniendo su absoluta confianza y por supuesto, la de mi iluso padre.

La razón por la que hacía todo lo que ellos querían, estaba justo frente a mí, ahí sentado en la mesa. Mi hermoso y tierno "hermanito" Yuri. Cada día me sentía más atraído hacia él, en ese entonces sus rubios cabellos eran finos y cortos; esos intensos ojos verdes y ese cuerpito tan pequeño y frágil causaban estragos en mí.

Era un pecado, lo sabía.   
Era inmoral, también lo sabía.   
Era enfermo, perverso y horrible todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, lo sabía de sobra.  
Pero todo eso me importaba una mierda.   
Estaba perdidamente enamorado y deseoso de que él me corresponda de la misma manera.

Asistimos a misa como Lilia quería y al regresar de la celebración, mi padre me dijo que ellos tenían un almuerzo al que fueron invitados. Allí sí me negué a ir y para mi fortuna, Yuri dijo que tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

—Son muy aburridos esos almuerzos -se quejó- Quiero quedarme en casa con Victor.

—Victor, querido, ¿no será molestia si Yuri se queda contigo esta tarde? -preguntó Lilia-

—Para nada -le sonreí- Puedes dejarlo si gustas.

—¿No vendrá a verte tu prometida? Quizás quieras salir con ella y dudo que deseen tener que cuidar de un niño.

—¡Pero si esa vieja bruja ya vino a verlo ayer! -Yuri intervino fastidiado- ¿Por qué tiene que venir todos los días?

No pude evitar carcajearme ante la manera que Yuri se refería a Mila. Definitivamente ella no le caía en gracia. Esa también era mi culpa, yo le decía que Mila era una mujer malvada y que me pegaba; me divertía inventándole esas cosas porque me encantaba ver su reacción celosa y protectora hacia mi persona.

—Yuri, te prohibo que hables así de esa señorita -refutó Lilia- Si escucho que vuelves a decir esas cosas, tendré que castigarte.

—Pues es una vieja bruja y fea -musitó Yuri por lo bajo-

—¿Qué dijiste? -ella lo había oído todo y le cuestionó severamente-

—Lilia, déjalo... -intervine- Mila no vendrá hoy y aún si viniera, puedo encargarme de Yuri sin problemas.

—Ya hablaremos luego, jovencito -advirtió a su hijo- Muchas gracias, Victor -se dirigió a mí- Tu padre y yo ya vamos de salida, nos vemos más tarde.

—Diviértanse. No se preocupen por nada.

Ellos se marcharon y un craso error fue que dejaran a Yuri a mi merced. Él y yo solos en la casa con los viejos fuera por muchas horas. Todo fue muy oportuno para mi, quizás demasiado oportuno.   
Yuri estaba jugando con su gato en la sala, así que me acerqué a él apelando a su conocida debilidad.

—Yuriii...estamos solos -le sonreí- ¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación y nos comemos todos los dulces que podamos?

—¿¡Tienes dulces, Vitya!? -preguntó entusiasmado-

—Todos los que puedas imaginar -guiñé el ojo-

—¡¡¡Vamos, vamos ya!!! -se levantó con prisa y dejó al gato a un lado-

—Claro, vamos.

Le dí la mano y él me la tomó con suavidad pero prácticamente me llevó corriendo escaleras arriba con dirección a mi dormitorio. Entramos y empezó a mirar por todas partes; quería saber dónde tenía guardadas las golosinas que le prometí. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí con llave y caminé hacia él con sigilo.

—¿Dónde están los dulces, Vitya? -preguntó-

Apoyé mis manos en su hombro y le susurré al oído.

—Te las daré pero solo si tú me das algo a cambio.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero qué podría darte yo? -se cuestionó-

—Un beso -respondí-

—Claro.

Yuri volteó y me dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

—Listo. Ahora dame los dulces -exigió-

—Eh...sí, sí. Ya te las daré -dije anonadado-

Ese pequeño y simple contacto de sus labios contra mi mejilla bastó para que me sonrojara por completo. Me sentí tan acalorado y también que el corazón estaba por salir de mi pecho.

—¿Qué pasa? Te pusiste todo rojo de repente -comentó viéndome con dificultad-

—Na...nada...solo me dio calor de repente -respondí-

—Pero si no hace calor -dijo extrañado-

No pude decir nada más. Caminé con dificultad hasta mi guardarropas y saqué de allí una pequeña bolsa llena de caramelos...tomé uno y se lo dí.

—¿Por qué solo uno? -dijo poniendo una expresión lastimera- ¡Dámelos todos, no seas malo!

—Si los quieres, todos... -sonreí- ...tendrás que darme otros besos más -me senté en la cama abanicándome con la bolsa de caramelos- Ven aquí, Yuri, vamos a comerlos juntos.

Le señalé mi regazo para que se sentara allí, él asintió y obedeció inocentemente. Se sentó en mis piernas y empezó a comer el primer caramelo que le entregué.

—¡Mmm...está rico! -exclamó- ¿Me das otro?

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -le dije mientras empezaba a acariciarle el cabello-

Cuando Yuri iba a darme otro beso en la mejilla, volteé el rostro ligeramente y terminó besándome en la comisura de los labios, cosa que pareció no afectarle aunque a mí sí.

Mordí mi labio inferior, me estaba excitando demasiado y sentía que en cualquier momento eso tendría efectos físicos. Cada vez que sentía los labios de Yuri en mi piel, una suerte de corriente eléctrica me recorría todo el cuerpo, para el quinto caramelo que se puso a comer...no pude resistirlo más.

—Yu...Yuri...levántate, por favor -le pedí con la respiración agitada- Tengo que ir al baño.

Él estaba tan enfrascado en lo suyo que me hizo caso y yo tuve que salir de la habitación a toda prisa. Me encerré en el cuarto de baño para bajarme el pantalón junto con la ropa interior y empecé a masturbarme frenéticamente.

Estaba excitado como pocas veces en mi vida, sentía que iba a desmayarme allí mismo. No podía evitar gemir su nombre mientras me autosatisfacía. Me hallaba completamente descontrolado mientras en mi mente se sucedían las imágenes más sucias y perversas, reflejo de mis sórdidas fantasías.

Me vine manchando además de mi mano y mi ropa, el piso y parte del lavabo. Tuve que limpiar antes de salir de allí, iba a ser vergonzoso que alguien se diera cuenta ya que era el baño social.

Cuando volví a mi habitación muchos minutos después, encontré que Yuri se había comido todos los caramelos que tenía en la bolsa y había dejado los envoltorios regados en mi cama.

—Los terminé. Te debo como una docena de besos, ¿no? -preguntó sonriente-

—Sí, pero me los darás en otro momento -contesté-

No podía arriesgarme a tenerlo tan cerca de nuevo o hubiera terminado haciéndole todo aquello que pasaba por mi mente mientras me masturbaba en el baño.

Para evitar cualquier tipo de tentación, le propuse que fuéramos a patinar esa tarde. Así que estuvimos en la pista durante varias horas aunque luego de lo ocurrido yo ya no tendría paz mental el resto del tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquel episodio se repitió innumerables veces. Empecé a tener la costumbre de pedirle a Yuri que me bese o que me deje besarlo a cambio de darle golosinas. Algunas veces, cuando no las tenía a mano y me urgía sentir ese contacto suyo, le daba dinero para que fuera a comprarlas.

Hasta ese momento, fueron puros besos en las mejillas los que compartíamos. Yuri nunca cuestionó nada, así que supuse que no lo veía como algo raro o malo pero siempre le advertía que no debía comentar nada de eso, ya que si lo hacía, lo castigarían a él por comer dulces y a mí me enviarían muy lejos por apañarlo. Para mi fortuna, era un chico bastante maleable, además yo ejercía una total influencia sobre él.

Recuerdo que fue una noche de tormenta cuando decidí llevar las cosas a otro nivel. Sabía que a Yuri le asustaban los truenos, así que tras asegurarme que los viejos dormían, me colé en la habitación de mi hermanito. Por supuesto, llevando conmigo eso que me serviría para hacerlo caer.

Como era de esperarse, me lo encontré acurrucado en su cama, abrazando a su gato y temblando de miedo. Me asomé lentamente y le hablé.

—Yuri... -lo llamé suavidad y me metí a la habitación-

—¡¡¡Vitya!!! -se levantó de golpe y quedó sentado a la cama- ¡Qué bueno que viniste! Tengo mucho miedo.

—Ya lo sabía, por eso vine a verte -me acerqué a su cama y me senté allí-

Yuri encendió la lámpara que tenía sobre su mesita de noche, vi que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Me pareció tan adorable y tierno y no lo pensé dos veces, lo estiré hacia mí y lo abracé sin más.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí y no te pasará nada -susurré

—No me gustan las tormentas -dijo despacito- Ya quiero que termine.

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes -acaricié su cabello con suavidad- Me quedaré contigo hasta que todo pase, ¿sí? 

—Gracias, Vitya -me dio un beso en la mejilla dejándome sorprendido-

De verdad quedé boquiabierto ante su reacción, fue grato aunque me tomó completamente desprevenido.

—Mmm, ¿y eso a que se debe? -pregunté con voz melosa-

—No lo sé -respondió- Es que ti te gustaban los besos.

—Solo los tuyos, gatito -le dije acariciando su mejilla-

Él me miró sin comprender muy bien mis palabras y se separó un poco. Esa noche había ido dispuesto a obtener más de él.  
En el bolsillo de la bata que usaba como salida de cama traía cosas que sabía le podían interesar mucho.

—Mira lo que traje -dije enseñándole unos caramelos que quité del bolsillo-

—¡¡¡Dámelos, Vitya!!! -pidió alegremente, casi gritando-

—Shhh...baja la voz. No querrás que nos descubran -le persuadí- Te daré todos estos caramelos pero esta vez quiero otra cosa.

—Sí, sí -dijo entusiasmado- ¿Qué quieres? 

—Te los daré todos, si te quitas toda la ropa -sonreí-

—¿Toda? -preguntó confundido-

—Toda... -dije casi relamiéndome los labios-

Yuri asintió con la cabeza. No pudo rechazar mi oferta, fue totalmente complaciente.   
Comenzó a desprender la parte superior de su pijama hasta despojarse de él. Me dejó ver esa piel tan blanca, pura y suave. Tenía ya unas locas ganas de tocarlo pero antes deseaba ver más de él.

Estaba presto a hacer lo que le pedía a cambio de su recompensa, así que se quitó el pantalón, permitiéndome tener una exquisita visión de sus piernas. No traía ropa interior aunque no podía verlo tan bien como quería porque se encontraba sentado.

Pero el hecho de tenerlo desnudo a mi lado me empezaba a excitar de nuevo, solo que esta vez no pensaba huir para encargarme a solas de mi creciente erección.

Le entregué esos caramelos como premio y él empezó a devorarlos uno por uno rápidamente, eran apenas cuatro. Todavía tenía más que ofrecerle y sabía que no se iba a poder resistir.

—Tengo aún más -le comenté- Mira esto, ¿quieres? 

Le enseñé una pequeña tableta de chocolate.

—Claro que sí. ¡Amo el chocolate! -respondió él- Pero ya no me queda ropa para quitarme, Vitya.

Sonreí al ver su carita triste y decepcionada.

—Ya lo sé -le dije de manera sugestiva- Pero iba a pedirte otra cosa.

—Está bien.

—Te daré ese chocolate si me dejas besar tu cuerpo -le propuse- Mmm, ¿me dejarías?

—¿Besos en la mejilla como siempre? -preguntó-

—En realidad...quiero besarte en todas partes, no solo en la mejilla.

—¿Uh? -me miró dudoso-

—Bueno...si no quieres el chocolate, está bien. Lo tendré que comer solo.

Hice un ademán de guardar la tableta nuevamente para inducirlo a cambiar de opinión.

—¡¡¡Sí, quiero!!! -demandó Yuri- Está bien, puedes besarme en donde tú quieras.

—Ok, aquí tienes. Puedes comértelo... -le dí el chocolate para distraerlo y susurré en voz baja- ...mientras yo te como a ti.

Yuri abrió el chocolate y empezó a comerlo lentamente mientras yo me acerqué a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, él solo rió por lo bajo.

—¡Vitya, me haces cosquillas!

—No hables, podrían escucharnos -susurré-

Continué besando su cuello e inhalando su dulce aroma mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda. Separé sus piernas y deslicé mis labios hacia sus clavículas. Lo observé y noté que efectivamente sentía cosquillas y se contenía para no reír.

—¿Está rico el chocolate? -le pregunté-

—Sí, ya lo terminé -contestó-

Vi que tenía toda la boca y los dedos cubiertos con resto de chocolate derretido.

—No me dejaste nada -reclamé viéndolo-

—No dijiste que querías un poco -frunció los labios-

—Sí quería...pero me comeré el resto.

Le sonreí y tomé sus manos. Sin el menor reparo empecé a chupar sus dedos cubiertos con chocolate, lamiéndolos uno por uno con total alevosía. Levanté la mirada hacia él y noté el rubor en sus mejillas, me estaba viendo sorprendido y pude notar como su respiración se empezaba a agitar.

—Ah...Vitya... -murmuró-

Terminé de limpiar sus dedos y los saqué de mi boca con lentitud.

—Delicioso -sonreí- Pero me quedé con ganas de más. Todavía tienes resto de chocolate aquí -señalé una de las comisuras de sus labios-

Conduje una de mis manos a la nuca de Yuri y acorté la distancia entre nuestros rostros, empecé a lamer los costados de su boca pudiendo sentir ese dulce sabor. Pero sabía que sus labios serían más dulces aún.

—Vi...Vitya...

—¿Por qué estás temblando, Yuri? -le pregunté- ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

—No...es solo que...me siento un poco extraño.

—¿Qué sientes, Yuri? -lo miré con extrañeza-

—No lo sé...siento calor y cosquillas cuando me tocas y me besas.

—También yo -le dije- Pero no te preocupes, no te pasará nada. Déjamelo a mí.

Sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo con todo eso. Yuri estaba comenzando a experimentar posiblemente por primera vez lo que era la excitación sexual, por eso le resultaba algo extraño y desconocido.

Sonreí y me acerqué de nuevo terminando de sacarle todo rastro de chocolate y cuando no pude resistirlo más, me atreví a besar sus labios, lo hice de manera lenta para no asustarlo. Quiso apartarse pero lo tenía atrapado por la nuca así que no le dejé que lo hiciera, finalmente dejó de luchar y lo besé un poco más.

Cuando nos separamos, quería asegurarme que no se hubirera "traumado" tanto con lo que hice.

—¿Los hermanos pueden darse besos en la boca? -preguntó-

—Solo los que se aman mucho -respondí- Y yo te amo mucho a ti. ¿Me amas también, Yuri?

Él asintió tímidamente y me miró con fijeza.

—Entonces, podemos besarnos siempre así -le dije- ¿O es que no te gusta?

—Es raro -explicó- Creí que eso solo lo hacían los novios.

—Pues sí -repliqué- Si tú quieres además de hermanos, también podemos ser novios.

—Pero tú eres novio de esa vieja bruja -frunció el ceño-

—Eso es una mentira -refuté- Yo no amo a la vieja bruja, papá quiere que esté con ella pero yo solo amo a mi bello y dulce Yuri.

Su rostro se iluminó por unos instantes.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro -acaricié sus mejillas- Yo no miento y lo sabes, siempre que te prometí dulces, te los he dado.

—Entonces sí quiero ser tu novio -sonrió- ¿Me darás dulces siempre?

—Todos los que tú quieras.

Entonces lo besé otra vez. Esta vez fui un poco más atrevido, no metí mi lengua en su boca pero mordí suavemente su labio inferior. ¡Dios, qué bien se sentía aquello! 

Era tan suave y delicado que supe se iría a convertir en mi nueva adicción desde ese momento. Lo sentía respirar agitado y se ponía eufórico poco a poco. A medida que mi boca bajaba y recorría su pecho, lamí y succioné sus pequeños pezones y seguí descendiendo, besando la tersa piel de su abdomen.

Me separé un momento de él y lo hice recostar en su cama.

—Yuri...esto te va a gustar mucho pero por favor no grites -advertí- . Recuerda lo que ocurrirá si ellos nos descubren.

—No gritaré, Vitya.

Tomé su pequeño miembro y lo envolví con mi boca. Debido a su tamaño, pude introducirlo por completo para luego succionarlo y sentir como se retorcía ante el contacto cálido y húmedo.

—¡Vitya...ngh! -gimoteó moviéndose de manera un tanto descontrolada-

Continué haciéndoselo por un par de minutos mientras mis manos acariciaban sus piernas y su vientre de tanto en tanto. Me encantaba su sabor y su aroma, era muy dulce y exquisito.

Era exactamente como lo supuse desde siempre. Mi boca se engullía todo su sexo y él estimulaba mis oídos con sus tiernos y entrecortados gemidos. Todos mis sentidos estaban embriagados gracias a él; quizás era demasiado precoz pero sencillamente no pude esperar más. ¡Lo amaba tanto!

Estaba ansioso por enseñarle este tipo de amor y me daba gusto que lo estuviera aprendiendo y disfrutando conmigo. Adoraba saberme el dueño de su cuerpo, ser el primero que lo tocaba de esta manera y estaba dispuesto a ser el único y el último que lo hiciera. Era cuestión de tiempo adueñarme por completo de su corazón después de esto.

Recibí su esencia en mi boca y la bebí encantado. Me sentía feliz de haber sido quien le produjo aquel primer orgasmo compartido. Cuando lo dejé me recosté a su lado en la cama y lo abracé. Besé sus labios y él se aferró a mi cuerpo.

Seguía muy agitado, estaba intentando recuperar el aliento. Yo solo le sonreía y acariciaba su rostro.

—Te amo, Yuri -susurré- Desde ahora, solo harás estas cosas conmigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri y yo nos mantuvimos de ese modo por varios años desde entonces. No quise apresurar tanto las cosas; le permití tomarse su tiempo, así que solo nos limitamos al sexo oral y manual aunque siendo sincero, me moría de ganas por empotrarlo y follarlo hasta hacerlo gritar desaforadamente.

Si no lo hubiera amado tanto, capaz me atrevía a hacerle eso pero no; preferí respetarlo y esperar a que él mismo me lo pidiera. Mantuvimos una relación clandestina todo aquel tiempo, definitivamente nuestros padres no nos entenderían y se armaría un tremendo lío. Probablemente nos iban a terminar separando.

Yuri creció, se volvió bastante dominante. Sí, mi gatito se convirtió en un chico de carácter fuerte y muy decidido. Tanto así que me exigió romper mi compromiso con Mila y así lo hice. De hecho, ella ya estaba cansada de que yo pusiera una y mil excusas para postergar ese matrimonio.

Tuve que enfrentar la ira de mi padre por dejar ir a "tan buen partido", según él. Pero estaba dispuesto a todo para mantener a mi amado Yuri feliz y satisfecho.

—Hagámoslo hoy, Victor. -me anunció sorpresivamente- Me siento listo. Iré esta noche a tu habitación.

Para entonces, Yuri contaba con catorce años y finalmente estaba dispuesto a ser mío por completo. Me sentía un privilegiado; por fin lo desvirgaría como tantas veces soñé. Esa había sido una de las noches más excitantes y felices de mi vida.

\---

La noche pasada dejó la puerta de su habitación abierta y cuando estaba seguro que ya nadie más estaba despierto en la casa, fui yo quien lo visitó en su habitación. Cerré la puerta con llave y me metí a su cama; a diferencia de años atrás, ahora era él quien me esperaba desnudo bajo sus sábanas.

Sabía perfectamente como encenderme y provocarme, si bien al principio fui yo quien me entretenía analizándolo y descubriendo cada mínimo detalle de su ser, Yuri terminó haciendo exactamente lo mismo conmigo e incluso fue más allá. Él aprendió a ser mi amante perfecto.

Antes de dejar caer mi bata al piso, quité del bolsillo de la misma una tableta de chocolate y sonreí. Aunque pasaron los años, Yuri seguía enloqueciendo por los dulces.

—¡Dámela! -pidió al ver lo que le traje-

—Feliz cumpleaños, gatito.

Me despojé por fin de la bata quedando también desnudo, dejándole ver mi erección de los mil demonios. Luego me metí a su cama y lo besé apasionadamente mientras él tomaba aquel chocolate.

—Gracias, este es mi favorito -dijo- Pero lo comeremos luego, ahora me urge más mi otro regalo -rozó su sexo contra el mío-

—¡Mmm, parece que estás muy ansioso! -sonreí-

—Ya hice todo el trabajo previo pero mis dedos no me satisfacen -dijo con un tono sugerente-

—En ese caso... -me coloqué entre sus piernas y las separé- ...disfruta tu regalo.

Tomé mi pene y lo hundí en él con notable facilidad, corroborando que efectivamente se hallaba ya dilatado.   
Gruñó al sentir mi invasión en su cuerpo, me deslicé en su interior hasta que lo penetré totalmente y luego, me acerqué a besarlo para que no gritara.

—¡¡¡Ahhhh...Vitya!!! -gimió ahogadamente contra mi boca-

—Disfruta de tu dulce favorito, gatito goloso -respondí antes de comenzar a moverme con fuerza-

Sus uñas y sus dientes no tardaron en incrustarse en mi piel a medida que nuestros cuerpos se movían en vaivén, exactamente igual que esa cama que parecía iría a romperse en cualquier momento.

Me introducía con más fuerza y violencia en él. Podía sentir como tocaba aquel punto sensible que lo hacía gozar y estremecerse aún más bajo mi cuerpo. Lo observaba mientras lo poseía, me resultaban tan bellos esos ojos verdes que echaban unas lágrimas, su boca entreabierta que emitía sensuales quejidos y sus expresiones que denotaban un placer infinito.

—Te amo, Vitya -susurró poco antes que su orgasmo estallara con fuerza-

Pude sentir su semen tibio y abundante en medio de nuestros cuerpos, escurriéndose por los costados y manchando las sábanas. Escucharlo profesarme amor en ese sublime e intenso momento hizo que me viniera también, aunque yo lo hice en su interior; me encantaba hacer eso, llenarlo de mí me hacía sentir que me pertenecía todavía más.

Lo volvimos a hacer una vez más. Luego otra y otra vez hasta que nos ganó el cansancio y terminamos rendidos.   
Él se durmió primero y yo solo podía sonreír por mi hazaña, finalmente mi gatito alcanzó la edad de consentimiento. Si bien aún no era totalmente legal, ya llegó a un punto que me favorecía más.

Algunos se preguntan por qué a mi edad sigo viviendo bajo el techo de mi padre y no me he independizado. La respuesta se encuentra justo aquí, durmiendo entre mis brazos y no pienso irme sin Yuri de esta casa. 

A él todavía le queda un par de años para ser alcanzar su mayoría de edad, por lo que decidimos que cuando él llegue a sus esperados 18 años, confesaremos a nuestros padres toda la verdad sobre esta relación y veremos qué camino tomar después, desde luego...tenemos la certeza y la convicción de que será un camino, los dos juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
